the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Carlyn Smith
Carlyn L. Smith 'is a member of the Soldiers of Liberty She is also an associate of college ministry organization Colleges For Christ. Born to an ex-special operations father and a civilian mother, Carlyn was close with both of her parents. However, in 2019, after converting to Christianity, she began to become ostracized by her own family members. Biography Early life Born on September 11, 1993, Carlyn was a "miracle child"; she was born with Hyperthymesia which gifted her with an exceptional memory. She was also exceptionally smart for her age; later on in life, it is revealed that she was born with Savant Syndrome, which gifted her with intelligence far beyond that of a normal child. This led to some very interesting moments; during her freshman year in high school, she created a botnet for the first time, at the age of 15. Carlyn's life was mundane for the most part. Everything changed, however, on September 11th, 2001; this was the day that Carlyn was exposed to the reality of people using religion to justify evil. It also caused her to live most of her life with a view that faith is socially corrosive, that faith leads people to become potential psychopaths with a propensity to commit moral wrongdoing, even going so far as to claim that people of faith are more likely to commit moral wrongdoing than atheists and Agnostics. Joining the Soldiers of Liberty In spring of 2019, after learning that her father defected from the CIA following revelations of government corruption, Carlyn found herself fearing for her family's safety. Although her father created an organization dedicated to fighting for the common good, Carlyn was initially hesitant to join in her father's crusade. However, she changed her mind after seeing all the social justice that her father was working towards. Usnistani Insurgency During the invasion of Usnistan and the subsequent Usnistani Insurgency that followed, Carlyn and the rest of the Soldiers of Liberty were deployed to Usnistan as foreign volunteers aiding the Usnistani militia. It was here that Carlyn saw the horrors of war for the first time, and in addition to that, she met Hiba el-Saadeh and her boyfriend Abdullah Al-Safi. Carlyn aided the militia, but was eventually captured by Russian forces occupying eastern Usnistan under the command of sadistic Russian colonel Nikolai Rankov, alongside Abdullah and Hiba. Nikolai tortured Carlyn and Hiba for information about a rebel fighter known as the "Desert Devil" (who, unbeknownst to both Carlyn and Nikolai, was Hiba herself). However, to save Hiba's life, Carlyn lied to Colonel Rankov and claimed the name for herself, falsely professing that she was the one who was the Desert Devil (which was actually half-true, as Carlyn was referred to as a "Desert Devil" by her allies in the militia). She was so convincing that Rankov bought it, saving Hiba's life as well as those of other prisoners Nikolai threatened to kill in front of the two women to break them. Eventually, Carlyn and Hiba escaped the prison cells they were being held in and instigated a prison riot to cover their escape from the facility. Rankov sent soldiers to kill the prisoners but they themselves were killed by the Five Deaths. This was the first time that Carlyn personally met the Five Deaths, and it also marked the first time the Five Deaths fought alongside the Usnistani militia against Russian and Turkish soldiers. Evergreen Institute Career During the 2019-2020 semester, Carlyn enrolled in Evergreen Institute, where she pursued a degree in computer science. She kept her night job as a hacker hidden from most people, save for a handful. War on Darwinism Converting to Christianity She later attended a fall retreat hosted by Colleges for Christ, during which she converted to Christianity, after hearing the testimonies of hundreds of people experiencing Jesus Christ for themselves, as well as the implications this had for the entire human race. Tensions Her newfound faith resulted in tensions at home, culminating when her own father disowned her after getting angry and annoyed at her "religiously-motivated harassment." Her friends, however, were confused and surprised by this new revelation, but still supported her decision to accept Jesus as Lord and Savior, seeing that at the end of the day, it was still her decision. Personal details Personality ''TBA Physical appearance Carlyn is a petite woman with brown hair and blue-green eyes. She stands at 5'1" and stands at around 224.4 lbs. Habits and beliefs Carlyn is a huge fan of Jean Paul-Sartre, having read so much of Jean Paul-Sartre's work that she practically knows him like the back of her hand. She is also very well-versed in the Bible, so much so that her Bible knowledge surpasses those of most Christians. She was initially hostile to Christianity, having believed most of her life that faith makes people psychopaths (the most infamous examples being the atrocities and religiously-motivated slanderous attacks against people of other faiths, as well as atheists and Agnostics, courtesy of the Revolutionary Army of Christian Europe), but after hearing about the reality of the Christian faith and the true image of God as portrayed in the Gospels, she converted to Christianity. That being said, she is still critical of some aspects of religion, namely organized religion, which she believes forms the basis for Karl Marx's claim that religion is an opium for the masses. She adopts a view similar to Soren Kierkegaard, that churches nowadays offer a "shallow Christianity" that turns people into lukewarm "fakers", rather than authentic Christians. Abilities *'''Expert Hacker: Carlyn is a very good hacker; she was able to create a botnet at the age of 15. *'Gifted Intelligence': Because she has Savant Syndrome, she is exceptionally intelligent, able to solve complex math problems at ten years of age. *'Master martial artist': Carlyn was taught how to fight from her father, a former US Special Forces operative. She also took MMA and Savate. As a martial artist, she is quite a proficient fighter; she was able to hold her own against an armed gunman five times her size and come out on top. Gallery Annabelle Attanasio as Carlyn Smith.jpg Category:Characters Category:Evergreen Institute Students Category:Allies